Jealousy is very unbecoming
by Amy Moon21
Summary: When a new girl shows up the sohma family will see a side of Tohru they have never seen before. I'm not very good with summaries! Please r&r!
1. Ch1 New girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. Also please review! Sorry its short I will make longer chapters.

Chapter One

It was a beautiful sunny morning and everything seemed to be going right for Tohru Honda. Tohru was walking to school with her two best friends Yuki and Kyo Sohma. The two boys were laughing and smiling as they always did when Tohru was with them. _I love my friends!_ Tohru thought to herself.

When they made it to school a new girl was franticly looking at her schedule trying to find her class. Yuki walked up to her. The new girl was gorgeous! She short blond curly hair and aquamarine eyes. "Here let me help you," Yuki offered and took her schedule. He looked it over and said this, "Well it looks like we have all our classes together. I'll show you around."

"Thank you so much! I'm Amy Jennings," Amy bowed in a respectful manner as she told Yuki her name.

He Yuki returned the gesture as he told her his name, "I'm Yuki Sohma and it is very nice to meet you Miss Amy." She smiled at him. Yuki instantly loved her smile. They walked of to class together leaving the cat and onigiri behind.

Tohru was a little hurt by this._ We always walk to class together what makes her so special! I mean I take care of him and smile with him all the time. She just smiles at him once and he forgets about._ Tohru thought. The cat looked at Tohru.

Kyo then had a thought, _what if Tohru is jealous of that new girl. She is cute though._ Tohru and Kyo continued to walk to first period together as the bell rang.


	2. Ch2 So it begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Chapter Two

Kyo decided to get to know Amy and see if there was anything good about her. When he saw her outside she was sitting on a bench reading a martial arts book. He walked up to her. She looked up and smiled at him. "Hey Kyo it's been a long time hasn't it?" She questioned him as he sat down beside her.

"How do you know my name and where did you get that book?" Kyo questioned her. Kyo had the same book. He had got it from his shisho who was Kazuma Sohma. Kazuma taught most of the Sohma family martial arts. Plus other eager who are students willing to learn.

Amy gave him a straight forward answer, "I got this book from the same person who told me who you were... Shisho Kazuma. I know you don't remember, but we trained together. That was a couple years ago and I looked different then so it's understandable if you don't remember."

Kyo looked puzzled and he pondered about this,_ Could this really have been that same girl who fought with me and trained with me?_ Kyo questioned himself._ But it can't be the girl I trained with she had long hair and it was straight._

She continued, "Kyo I've missed you. So have you beat Yuki yet or can he still whip you?" She closed her book and looked at him. He knew by that question it was her.

"Not yet, but one of these days I am going to beat that stupid rat!" Kyo exclaimed as he stood up. Amy just laughed. Kyo looked a little irritated by this. "What are laughing at woman?" He yelled.

She smiled at him and replied, "You're so cute when you are angry with the rat. Besides I already know that you're going to beat the rat you just need more time." Kyo turned away. He couldn't believe that she thought he could beat Yuki. No one else believed in him.

_Ding, ding, dong _The belled chimed. Amy stood. "Well looks like we should head back to class now," she said to Kyo as she walked away.

"Hey!" Kyo called to her. "Do want to walk home with me and then maybe we can go and see shisho?" Kyo cringed waiting for her to turn him down and call him stupid.

She turned to face him. "That would be lovely," she replied. She turned back and walked away. At that moment Kyo let a smile creep onto his face.

_Later_

Tohru and Yuki started to walk home. Tohru looked around trying to find Kyo, but couldn't. "Um Yuki where is Kyo?" Tohru asked as she and the rat crossed the street. She was worried that something might have happened to him. She didn't want anything to take her friend away from her.

Yuki looked at her and smiled. "Kyo said he was meeting someone and would walk home with her today," Yuki said. Tohru looked surprised.

"Yuki who is she?" Tohru asked bluntly. This angered her a bit to not know who this mystery women is Kyo is bringing home.

"It is that new girl I believe her name was Amy. She seems sweet. She kind of reminds me of you Miss Honda," Yuki finished.

Tohru was a little peeved by this. _HER! Why her? There is nothing great about her. We barely know her and already Kyo likes her. It took forever to get Kyo to like me, and what's with Yuki comparing her to me! She is nothing like me!_ Tohru thought. Yuki looked back to see the onigiri clutching paper and trying to rip it.

"Miss Honda are you alright?" Yuki questioned. This snapped Tohru back into reality and she quickly caught up.

Tohru smiled. "Yeah I'm fine," she lied. They made it to Shigure's house and there sitting on the roof talking were Amy and Kyo. Amy waved at them. Yuki waved back while Tohru gave her an evil glare. Tohru walked towards the house when Ayame Sohma Yuki's bother popped out.

"Oh little brother I have come to make peace with YOU!" Ayame exclaimed.

He embraced Yuki. "Get the hell off me of I will beat you so bad you will eat through a damn straw for the rest of your miserable perverted life!" Yuki exclaimed.

They all went inside. Then Shigure opened his big fat mouth and said this "Isn't that new Amy girl sweet. She's also a good cook. She's great. Ayame nodded in agreement and Yuki smiled.

_Yeah she is so great she is out doing me. Well she may have won the battle but she won't win the war! _Tohru thought and gave an evil grin.


	3. Ch3 She is going down!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Thanks for the reviews I've gotten! I hope you will enjoy this chapter just as much! Please R&R.

Chapter 3

Amy and Kyo walked down the long path heading to Kazuma's house. Kyo loved this time he got to spend with Amy. Kyo stopped. Amy turned around and walked back to him. "Kyo what is wrong?" Amy questioned.

He smiled at her. "Nothing, but there is something I want to tell you. Amy I l-l-love y-," but before Kyo could tell her something grabbed Kyo and hugged him. Poof Smoke appeared and Kyo had transformed into a cat! "What in the hell is going on here!" Kyo commented in his small but angry cat body.

"Oh no, Kyo I'm so sorry! I am such a klutz!" Tohru shouted as she picked Kyo up. She started to walk back to Shigure's house. Tohru had a satisfied look on her face._ Great! Now I will take Kyo home and spend some time with him and Yuki._ Tohru thought quietly to herself.

Kyo was upset. He didn't want to leave with Tohru he wanted to spend more time with Amy! "Tohru, put me down I want to go back and walk home with Amy," Kyo pleaded as he tried to jump out of Tohru's arms. This just made her hold him tighter!

"No! I'm taking you home and that's final!" Tohru exclaimed. Kyo turned back into his human form and quickly got dressed. Amy came running up to them. She had seen Kyo transform into the cat before so that was no surprise to her. Tohru got angry when she saw Kyo run to meet her._ I just can't rid of that...That... parasite!_ Tohru glared at her.

Amy looked worried and scared. "Kyo are you alright?" Amy questioned him.

"Yeah I'm fine," Kyo answered her. She was so glad. Tohru on the other hand was full of hatred. Kyo looked at Tohru and said, "Look Tohru why don't you go home and spend the day with Yuki." Tohru turned abruptly turned and left.

_That's fine! At least she can't take my Yuki away!_ Tohru told herself and walked away. They finally made it Kazuma's house. Kyo tried to take his master by surprise, but failed in doing so.

"Damn, I am never going to be able to surprise you am I master?" Kyo questioned Kazuma.

He smiled at Amy and looked back at Kyo. "You have surprised me one way. Amy it has been too long, hasn't it?" He asked as he approached her.

"Yes indeed master."

"Where have you been Amy?"

"I've been visiting other parts of Japan I've never been."

"Find anything interesting?"

"No, but I did miss you and the other students master!" Kazuma hugged Amy. She was so happy to be back. After a while Kyo and Amy headed back to the Sohma house. Yuki greeted them as they passed by him and his "secret base". When they reached the house Momiji popped out.

"Surprise, Hello Kyo! Who is your friend? Do you like her?" The little boy questioned Kyo.

"Here name is Amy and it is none of your concern whether I like her or not. You are such a dumbass!" Kyo clunked him on the head.

"Wahhhh... Kyo is being mean to me!" Momiji cried.

Kyo turned to Amy, "That's Momiji. He is the year of the rabbit and he is our age. Don't ask me why he dresses like a girl, because I don't even know." Amy smiled at Momiji.

She knelt down to his height and hugged him. "Ohhh... are so cute and don't worry I'll deal with Kyo later. Yuki came back. "Um guys can I talk to Yuki for a minute?" Amy asked. The cat and the rabbit both looked puzzled, but didn't ask questions and went inside.

The rat looked at Amy, "What is it Miss. Amy?" Amy looked at him. You could tell she was nervous.

"Listen, Yuki I have no place to stay. My dad will literally beet me if I come home. He has since I was a child. I have no other family, so I was wondering if I could stay here just for a little while," Amy bowed her head at Yuki, hoping he would say yes.

"Tell you what let me talk to Shigure and I will make sure he lets you stay!" Yuki told her as he lifted her chin.

"Thank you so much!" Amy exclaimed as she jumped to hug him. Just as she did Tohru returned from work. She ran to them. "Sorry Yuki!" Amy pleaded as she picked him up and took him inside. Shigure agreed to let her stay as long as she helped Tohru with the chores.

The next morning Amy got dressed quickly and made breakfast for all the Sohmas and Tohru. After breakfast Tohru started cleaning. All day long Tohru did anything and everything in her power to embrace Amy. At the end of the day the two of them were both exhausted. Tohru hated Amy know more than ever. There was no way she was going to let Amy take Yuki away from. Amy went to bed and as she laid there she pondered._ Does Tohru hate me, and if she does why?_ Amy fell asleep, as Tohru came up with more plans for tomorrow!


	4. Ch4 The beginning of true pain!

Disclaimer:I do not own Fruits Basket

Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Oh, someone mentioned that it took little time for Kyo to like Amy. I can explain, when Amy was still at the dojo her and Kyo trained a lot together. When they were training he developed a crush on her, but she left before he could tell her. Well lets get started!

* * *

Chapter 4

Amy walked down in her school uniform. She was ready for the day. Yuki met her at the bottom of the stairs. He smiled at her and she returned it. They walked into the kitchen, where Momiji and Kyo were arguing as usual."Give it back Kyo!" Momiji shouted.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"  
"YES!" Amy walked up and took the hat Kyo had in his hands, and gave it back to Momiji. Momiji stuck his tounge out at Kyo. Kyo started to pout. At that moment Shigure walked in. Tohru followed close behind. The onigiri glared at Amy.

Shigure smiled. "Good morning everyone," Shigure said as everyone started to walk out the door. Amy and Yuki started to have a conversation, but Tohru interjected. School went as usual, boring as hell. When they reached the house Shigure was talking to a man in his mid-forties. He looked like Amy, only his hair stopped aboved his ears. Plus he had ice blue eyes that seemed full of hate. Amy stopped breathing. It was her father. "Ah, good your home. Everyone this is Mr. Jemmings. He is the new sponcer of my book. Isn't it wonderful?'" Shigure questioned. The others smiled except for Amy and Yuki. Amy hid behind Yuki. Yuki remembered what Amy told him about her father, but he still didn't have the whole story. It was enough to make him guard her though.

He spotted Amy. "Amy, there you are do you know how worried I was?" He said in an angry tone. Tohru had ran up to her room so only the guys including Haru and Momiji were there for this rendezous. He shoved Yuki aside and grabbed Amy's arm. Amy began to cry and blood began to trickle down her arm. Hatori came up and knocked him off of her. "Out of my way! She is my daughter and I will do with her as I please. Now Move!" He shouted at Hatori. Hatori pushed her back. Haru caught her, while Kyo and Yuki shielded her. Even Momiji and Shigure were prepared to defend her.

"Leave," Hatori told him calmy. Her father stormed off. Before he left he came face to face with Amy and hit her in the nose. When he was out of sight Amy fell to her knees and balled. They helped her inside and Hatori cleaned her up.

"He sure is a prick!" Kyo shouted. They all nodded in agreement. Everyone left, but Amy made Yuki stayed. Amy thought of Yuki as an older brother. He thought as a younger sister in retaliation. Though Tohru thought she loved Yuki and Yuki her.

Amy layed on her bed and Yuki sat on a chair next to her bed. "Let me tell you the full story. You see when I was about four-years-old my father beat my mother to death, because she wanted to leave him. He has always been like that. He used to beat me constantly after my mom died for the stupidest little things. That's why I started to go to the dojo. I thought I could learn self defence there. I started to really like Kyo, you know as a potential boyfriend. Well, when my father found out he threatened to kill Kyo. So I decided to leave for a couple of years. For his saftey and my own. I left when I was thirteen. It was the only way I was going to be able to grow up. I did though. I matured and went through some important life lesson I never would have gotten to learn if I stayed with my father. That's why when I came back I asked to stay here, because if I went back he would have killed me! Now he knows where I'm at and frankly that scares me more than anything," Amy broke down and Yuki held her. Tohru passed by the room just as he turned into the rat. She was officialy pissed!

She didn't hear any of the conversation, but just seeing her hug Yuki was enough to set her off. She went downstairs to talk to the others. They were all in silence. Tohru was curious. "Why are you guys so quite?" She questioned all of them. Shigure then remembered that they had all promised Amy that they wouldn't tell Tohru.

"Just thinking," Hatori said finally to break the silence. Tohru smiled. They all carried on a conversation for some time. Finally Yuki came down.

Momiji popped up and ran to him. "How is she?" There were little tears forming in his eyes, as he asked this.

"She'll be fine," Yuki replied. Everyone sighed and Tohru got a wondering look about her face.

"What's wrong with her?" Tohru asked in a way that made her seem worried and upset.

"She's fallen ill, nothing to serious. So don't worry," Hatori answered.

"Too bad! I'm just glad she is not too sick," Tohru said as if she cared. _Ha! Serves her right! Now maybe she will stay away from the others for a while!_ Tohru thought very cruley. All of the others believed she cared. Kyo and Haru went up to check on her, but dismay came when they found her asleep. So both boys crept back downstairs. Aya came by. Shigure took Aya in another room and explained to him what happened. For physical and mental reasons Amy stayed home from school the next day. Shigure decided to drop Amy's father Tim Jemmings as his initial sponcer. Everything seemed o.k. for the next few days. Amy's wounds healed rapidly. Remarcable with all things consider on the depth of the wounds!

Amy was up and about playing SuperWoman as she cleaned the house spotless in little time. She never had find in enjoyable to laze about, doing diddley all day. Yuki spent time helping her collect all the knowledge she missed getting on the day she wasa absent from school. Kyo made sure she didn't overwork herself. The other Sohmas came and dropped hellos now and again. Everything seemed to be going alright. Untill one horrid day. Shigure had been summoned by Akito, to give him a full report on issues in the house. Akito already hated the fact that Tohru lived in the house, so Shigure kept it under his breath about Amy. "I know your keeping something from Shigure. What is it?" he asked in that sly, sickly voice he always used.

"There is a new guest in the house."

"Who?"

"Amy Jemmings."

"Ah yes! I have heard of her in the past from Kyo. Bring her to me tomorrow!" Akito grinned. Shigure walked off. Hatori waited outside for him.

"Well?" Hatori could tell something was wrong with his friend. Shigure slumped his head. Instantly he knew. "He wants to meet her. Does he not?" He questioned. Shigure could only nod his head. Fear filled Shigure's mind as to what waited for this young one. They made home and were greeted by the others.

Shigure grabbed Amy's warm shoulder. Amy always felt comforted by his touch, others violated. "Amy," he began his voice so shakey! "Akito wishes to meet you tomorrow. I'll go with you, as will Hatori. The others if they wish, but we must wait outside. I know I agreed to keep it underwraps that she was here. We all know how Akito can be though,"

"No!" Yuki and Kyo shouted together.

_Yes!_ Tohru thought. Amy had heard minor stories about Akito, enough to drive fear into her heart.

_The Next Day_

The others stood outside in the bright daylight. Amy stepped inside. Shigure told her it would be the first door on the left. She knocked slightly and akito stood tall as the door swung open. Amy never felt so weak, she bowed anyway. "Welcome! Step in, I've been expecting you Amy!" Akito grinned and shut hte door behind her.


	5. Ch5 Hell on Earth

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that I've gotten so many reviews. Thanks again.

Chapter five

Amy walked into Akito's room fearful of what he had planned. _As if my father wasn't bad enough, now I have to deal with Akito. What can I do?_ Amy questioned herself. "Why have you summoned me Akito, sir?" Amy bowed her head in respect.

Akito gave a sheepish grin. "I wished to speak to you," Akito smacked her acrossed the face. Amy winced in pain. "Do you think you can just come and barge your way into this family! I don't think so!" He threw Amy against the wall.

"Are you going to kill me?" Amy asked Akito. There was more hatred in her voice than fear.

Akito began to laugh a little. "Of course not. I have a better use for you. I know your father. He was right you are nothing, but a slut! So lets put you to good use, shall we?" Akito held her to the wall. He stripped her of everything and threw her to the floor. He attacked her. She tried to yell for help, but no one heard her. She cried so hard. Akito eventually won the struggle and got his way. Blood was spilled. He hit every time she tried to break free. She gave way and almost died, but she lived. To be forever shaken.

_Sometime later_

Amy stumbled out. Akito followed. "I expect to see you next week, same time Amy. Goodbye," Akito walked back inside. They went home. Tohru sat with Kisa and Hiro. Amy ran to her room. She sobbed uncontrollably, but to where no one would hear her. Hatori wasn't stupid though, he was a doctor so he knew when someone was hurt.

Hatori walked in. He looked at Amy's wounds and bruises. "What happened? Don't bull any bull shit that nothing happened either!" Hatori prepared.

"Don't tell everyone. Akito raped me," Amy began to cry again. Hatori cleaned her up. He told Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki. Kyo and Yuki ran up there.

Yuki held her, while Kyo punched a whole through the wall saying, "I will kill that no good SON OF A BITCH!" Amy shook her head.

"This is the only way he will let me stay," Amy went to sleep. This continued for the next month. Amy always made up good lies for her battle scars. Everyone believed her. Though one day they all knew it had to end, and all had a wondrous plan. "Are you boys ready?" Amy asked. Each boy stood at a different part of the house.

"READY!" They said in unison. The boys included Kyo, Haru, Yuki, Shigure, and Hatori. Amy walked in. Akito walked towards her. At that moment Shigure with Hatori grabbed Akito on each side.

Akito looked shocked. Kyo grabbed Amy into his arms. Yuki and Haru stood in front of him. "What is the meaning of this?" Akito struggled. "You little tramp! You may not stay! You all will pay!" Haru hit him in the stomach.

"That was not part of the plan Haru!" Yuki mentioned. Haru smiled.

"I know, but how else was I going to get him to shut up?" Haru questioned Yuki. Yuki let a laugh slip as did Amy and Kyo. They all left with Amy by their sides. They were never going to let anyone tear her away not Tohru, her father, and especially not Akito.


	6. Ch6 A new love!

Disclaimer:I do not own Fruits Basket or my friend.

Thanks again to everyone for the reviews, sorry the last chapter was kind of short. I am adding a new character to the story based on a friend. She is also on fan fiction known as Kaori Oleda, please read her stories. Happy reading!

Chapter 6

Amy sat at the table talking to Shigure. While the others went with Tohru to school, Shigure decided to keep Amy home since she still ached and he was lonely. The ongiri, the cat, and the rat walked in the door at that moment. "How are you felling Miss. Amy?" Yuki questioned Amy on her health.

"I am fine, thank you for caring!" Amy smiled. Tohru pushed through. She hugged pretending to care for Amy. "I know, why don't we all go for a walk in the park. Since it is spring the trees should be in bloom," Amy smiled, and the others nodded their heads.

They walked in the park talking, all except Tohru. She told them she wasn't feeling well. Amy walked happy to be with them all. At that moment a short girl about their age came, and tackled Amy hugging her tight! "AMY! Oh I am so happy your father and the head of the Sohma family haven't killed you!" The girl stood, she was short. She had reddish-brown hair that reached a little past her shoulders and lovely green eyes.

Kyo picked her up off of Amy. "I don't know who you are, or how you found this stuff out, but..." before Kyo could finish Amy came and gave the girl a tackling hug!

She squeezed he tightly, "Katy! I have missed you so much! Guys I would like you to meet Katy, an old friend who ran away with me. She followed me wherever I went!" They looked at Amy oddly, but were happy she had a friend outside of the family.

Katy glanced at the boys and bowed in respect. "My name is Katy Onizumo. (I didn't use her real last name, so don't worry Katy!) It is a pleasure to meet you all," Yuki shook her hand and Kyo just nodded.

"It is a pleasure, I am Yuki and this is Kyo," Yuki told her in a polite tone. Amy looked at Yuki batting her eyes and Yuki instantly knew what she wanted. "Listen do you need a place to crash?" He asked.

"Yeah, but just for the night. Thanks," Katy told them. Amy squeezed her tightly. Together they walked home, Amy and Katy just talked up a storm, reminiscing and catching up on old times. The young group finally made it to the house where Shigure waited.

"Ah, I see you have brought another fine young woman home. My name is Shigure, I am the owner of this humble little home," Shigure mentioned as he took her petite pale hand, into his own large slightly darker hand. He kissed her hand and showed her to the room she would be staying in. Kyo and Yuki shook their heads in shame of their older cousin. Amy made a special dinner for the occasion. Katy unmade her bed and climbed into bed. Kyo sat on the window watching her.

Katy opened her eyes to look at him. Kyo faced her in his cat form. She remembered Amy telling her about the Sohma family's condition. "So why or how did you get like that? Did Amy hug you?" Katy questioned him.

Kyo just stared at her, and she knew she was right. "Look it is none of your business and further more you ...MEOOOOOOW!" Kyo screeched as Katy hit him with shoe, knocking him out of the window. The others came running into the room.

"What the hell was that!" Yuki asked.

"Poor little Kyo, he fell out the window. He is just too careless," Katy told them trying not to laugh. Kyo came out of his room dressed and smelling like garbage.

"I will kill you for that!" Kyo snarled.

" You keep thinking that kitty, kitty!" Katy snickered as she fell asleep. Everyone else followed Katy's example and went to bed.

The next morning at school they found out Katy also went, which was great for Amy. After school they went to see Hotari so he could check out Amy, to make sure she was healing properly. After the check up they left Katy with Hatori so they could get better acquainted. "Are you sure that was a good idea?" Yuki asked Amy.

"Yeah!" Amy assured him. Boy was Amy right. Over the week Katy and Hatori became really good friends. Hatori even began to believe he was falling in love again, something he thought was impossible.

**_A few Months Later_ **

Hatori sat there giving Katy a complete physical. He smiled at her, "Katy can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" she answered him. Katy loved the time she got to spend with Hatori. Amy was overjoyed that her friend had found happiness.

"Katy, would you consider being my girlfriend?" Hatori waited for the answer.

Katy needed no time to think it over. "Yes!" Hatori hugged her tightly, he never wanted to let her go. He kissed her forehead lightly. Katy left passing a man with black hair on her way home.

Hatori sat there deep in thought, when Akito barged in! "Hatori long time no see. How have you been?"

Hatori cringed as Akito approached him. Hatori didn't know what to do. The last Hatori fell in love, Akito beat Hatori so badly he nearly went blind. To make things worse he made Hatori erase his loves memories. Hatori became afraid Akito found out about Katy and himself. "Why are you here Akito?" Akito came face to face with Hatori.

"Hatori you know why I am here," Akito smacked him acrossed the face. "Hatori, I know all about your little love! You remember what happened last time. Unless you want to relive the pain and I don't mean for you either. I will make her suffer so much, she will wish she were dead. Don't worry I will leave her an inch from it. Now you will let her go won't you?" Akito grinned.

Hatori slumped. He knew what he had to do. He cared for Katy so much he didn't want her to get hurt. Hatori stared at Akito with tearful eyes. "Yes, sir!"


	7. Ch7 Sometimes with love comes pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Thanks again for all the reviews. I am glad you all enjoy my story. Happy Reading. Oh and so I don't forget the reason why Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru aren't at the house is because they are out shopping.

Chapter 7

Katy jumped up and down, she ran up to Amy and hugged her. "Guess what? Hatori asked me to be his girlfriend!" Katy shouted, because she was so happy. Amy smiled she could not be happier for her friend. "I am so over joyed!"

"That is great Katy!" Amy looked out the window to see Akito drive by. _Oh shit. What the hell could Akito be up to this time?_ Amy questioned herself. Hatori walked in with his head hung low.

"Katy can I talk to you alone?" Hatori asked, Katy nodded her head. Hatori choked back the tears. "Katy we have to end it," Hatori told her.

"What, but why?" Katy asked Hatori.

Hatori couldn't stand to see the pain in Katy's eyes. "I have my reasons and I am terribly sorry," Hatori looked back at Katy to see a flood of tears streaming from her face.

"I can't believe you would ask me to be your girlfriend and then want to leave me, is this some kind of joke?"

"No Katy I would never-" Hatori was cut off.

"Forget it Hatori. I will not be played the fool! Goodbye Hatori, I never want to see you again and oh yeah, I HATE YOU!" Katy cried as she ran out the door. Hatori sulked to the ground, at that moment Akito walked in. Amy stepped into the kitchen and talked with Kureno, which was odd.

"Hello Hatori just checking to make sure you did what I told you to,"Akito said as he let himself fall all over Hatori. Akito smiled, because he knew Hatori had done what he had been told.

Amy shook hands with Kureno and they began to talk. "So you rarely get to leave I am sorry and I am sorry for Hatori and Katy as well," Amy commented.

"Yeah I feel bad for Hatori, but I don't feel sorry for myself. There is really no point to it," Kureno told Amy. Amy nodded her head in agreement. Akito stepped into the room and leaned on Kureno.

"Ah Amy long time no see," Akito told her as he came face to face with her. He grabbed her face. "You are growing up so well in the house, I will make sure that all changes!" Akito told her as he let go of her face and back handed her.

Amy just stood there, "I will never fear you Akito!" She said as she went to go check on Hatori. Amy saw him getting up to leave. "Where are you going Hatori?" Amy asked.

"To do the right thing!" Hatori told her. Hatori got in his car and drove away. _I have to find Katy and make things right!_ Hatori told himself. He finally found Katy at a coffee shop. He grabbed her and nudged her into the car.

"What do you want Hatori!" Katy growled.

"Katy let me explain," Hatori pleaded to Katy. She sat there waiting. "Akito has been the bane of the Sohma family's existence for way to long. I was in love once before, but Akito beat me so badly that I am almost blind. He also made me erase her memories. It was so painful, then I met you and fell in love again which was something I thought to be impossible. Akito being the man he is threatened to hurt you so badly and I couldn't stand to see you hurt, but I am not going to let him stop me anymore or hurt you! So we won't tell him we are dating, if you will take me back!" Hatori stopped the car and let his head hit the wheel.

Katy cried and fell into Hatori. They sat there for a few moments. Katy finally sat up. "Of course I will take you back, but I do want to know why you wouldn't just tell me why you had to leave me?"

Hatori smiled, "Easy, from the stories I heard from Amy you would have just been stubborn, and you would just go pick a fight with Akito. That would've been bad!" Hatori laughed.

"Yeah your right," Katy blushed and laughed as well. Katy and Hatori returned to the house to see Amy. Amy smiled, because she already knew what happened. Everyone returned and had dinner.

_**A Half a Year Later**_

Katy sat on the couch curled up under the blanket with Hatori. They were watching a scary movie and poor Katy was terrified. Hatori laughed every time she jumped and spilled everywhere. After the movie Hatori decided to ask Katy something. "Katy can ask you something?" Hatori fell to his knees.

"Sure!" Katy said. Hatori fished for something in his pocket, he pulled out a box. Katy could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Katy will you marry me?" Hatori opened the box to reveal a gold band with two small diamonds, and a medium sized diamond in the middle. Katy was speechless, and Hatori sat there waiting for an answer, but unannounced to him someone else was waiting. That person being, Kureno. Waiting so he could report to Akito.


	8. Ch8 A Sad Goodbye!

Disclaimer:I do not own Fruits Basket

Hello hope you are enjoying the story so far, anyway thanks and happy reading!

Chapter 8

Katy needed some time to converse with Amy about the proposal, "I need a little time to think about it, but I will have an answer for you soon. I promise Hatori!" Katy smiled and Hatori kissed her cheek. "If we are going to get together we have one small tiny detail we need to get rid of, Akito!" Katy told him. That is when Hatori whispered a plan that might be able to bring Akito down.

_**The Next Afternoon**_

Katy prepared to walk into the main house, she had on a button up shirt with a tank underneath and a long black skirt. She replayed the plan in her mind, she had to keep Akito occupied so he didn't see Hatori walk in and Hatori would take him out. Katy took in a quick breath, she walked into Akito's room. "Well to what do I owe this unpleasant visit to?" Akito questioned as Katy shut the door behind her.

"Just came to see if you still hated me," Katy answered in a mellow tone. Katy had to keep him busy, so she had bring out a side of her see had never seen and any man would enjoy.

"Of course!" Akito said as he came closer to Katy. Katy walked closer to Akito. "Why do you ask little missy?" Akito asked her.

"Well I know you hate Hatori and you really want to get revenge on him. I also think Hatori and I aren't meant to be. You and I on the other hand though, well you figure it out," Katy finished in a tone of voice that would make even the strongest man melt. Akito began to catch on to her hints.

Hatori walked to the door, but was stopped by Kureno. "I can't let you go in there Hatori, with your little plan!" Kureno told him. Hatori looked stunned. "Don't worry the only thing Akito knows is that you proposed to her," Kureno answered the question he knew Hatori was bound to ask him.

Hatori was terrified for poor Katy's life, if anything happened to her Amy would murder him. He could here her words drumming through his mind, "Hatori if she gets hurt, or you break her heart, I break you in half! GOT IT!" Hatori shuddered at the thought.

Kureno gave a vacant stare. He couldn't really understand why Hatori was just standing there. Hatori shook his head to snap himself out of the mental image of Amy beating the life out of him. "I am so sorry Hatori, but I can't let you go in there," Kureno told him.

"When are you going to stop being Akito's lap dog Kureno?" Hatori asked him. Kureno was becoming fed up with Hatori's antics.

"Go to hell!" Kureno shot back. Kureno grabbed Hatori to hold him back, and Hatori just prayed that Katy could handle herself.

Katy leaned against the wall and Akito approached her. "I would do anything to see Hatori miserable!" Akito told her. He tore her shirt in half from the collar, buttons flew in a few different directions. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Akito kissed her, letting his fowl tongue roll around her mouth. Katy just went along with it. After a few seconds she knew Hatori wasn't coming and she would have to take matters into her own hands.

"Wait Akito," Katy huffed. She saw the distrust in Akito's eyes. "You have to give me time to crush Hatori. So I will leave now and be back later to finish," Katy threw her over shirt back on. Akito sent her out and did not follow, she grasped onto Hatori the minute she stepped out. They rode in silence in the car for most of the trip home. "Where were you? You said you would be there, do you know how terrified I was?" Katy shot at Hatori.

"I am sorry. Kureno kept me from getting in there, he knew our plan," Hatori looked like he was going to cry. Katy placed hand on his shoulder, and it was then Hatori knew she forgave him. They made it home and went to sleep almost the minute they got home.

Katy went back to the Sohma family home the next day, with a knife tucked into the inside of one of her jacket pockets. She opened Akito's door and he grinned. Katy summed up all her courage and stepped in.

Hatori awoke around noon. He reached for Katy, but she was not there. He went into the kitchen to look for her, but found something else missing, one of the kitchen knives. He knew what Katy was going to do with it. _Oh, hell. I have to get there before she does something rash!_ Hatori told himself as he made a dash for his car.

Katy stood in front of one of the walls. Akito approached her and let his body lean against hers. Then stood away, "Are you ready?"

Katy reached for the knife in her pocket and gripped it. "Yes, ready for you to die!" She ripped the knife out and lunched for Akito, but he grabbed her. Tears of anger and surprise welled up in Katy's eyes.

"Foolish woman did you think I did not know you had that!" Akito took the knife from her. He pinned Katy against the wall and stabbed her multiple times. He stabbed her once in both shoulders and at least three times in the stomach. Hatori ran in as Akito threw his last strike at Katy's throat.

He held Katy's limp body as Akito went to find Kureno. Hatori could feel the tears sting his eyes. Katy weakly raised her hand to wipe the tears away from Hatori's eyes. "Promise me something Hari," Katy spoke.

"Anything," He told her as he held her body, which grew colder with each passing second.

"Do not clam up on everyone, like you did the first time you lost a love. Make sure the rest of the family is safe, and when they fall in love make sure they stay in love. One more thing, always love me!" Katy told him with her last few breaths.

"I always will, I promise!" Hatori whispered. Katy smiled as she closed her eyes and stopped breathing. Hatori shook with uncontrollable hatred and sadness. He carried her body out as he schemed of a way to make Akito pay!


	9. Ch9 A Painful Death!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Hello everyone and welcome. I hope your all ready for another chapter! I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 9

Hatori walked the whole way to Shigure's home. Carrying Katy's cold lifeless body. Everyone was inside enjoying themselves, except Tohru, who was in her room reading. Yuki was opening the door for some fresh fall air, when he saw Hatori. "AMY, get out here!" Yuki called to her very concerned. Amy ran to join him. When she saw Hatori with Katy, she covered her mouth. She dropped to the ground and cried.

"What happened to her!" Amy cried. Kyo and Shigure came out to see what all the commotion was about.

"Akito, that's what happened! Katy went after Akito to try and kill him, so we could live together in peace, but Akito anticipated her attack and killed her," Amy fell into Kyo's arms and cried her eyes out. After a few minutes Amy dried her eyes and approached Hatori.

Amy began to shake Hatori, "How could you let this happen! How could you let this happen!" Amy cried again, but this time into Hatori. Hatori let a few tears fall as well. "Katy must be avenged!" Amy growled.

"Indeed. She was too sweet and kind not to be!" Shigure said. Everyone agreed that Akito would never hurt anyone again. Amy sat in her room, plotting what to do next, but all she could really do was cry. Katy had always been there to help Amy, when she needed her the most. Katy always stuck up for her when no one else would. Katy helped her escape from her father. Akito would pay for what he had done, Amy would make sure of that!

All of the Sohma family had gathered outside, even Rin and Kureno. Amy ran down there shocked to see them all. "What in the world?" Amy asked.

"We all hate Akito for many reasons, but we are his family. You and Katy were not and he had no right to do what he did. He has crossed the final straw, we had been planning for this day, when we might actually take Akito down. Well today is that day!" Kyo explained to Amy. Amy hugged each of them.

"Thank you all! Now what is the plan?" Amy smiled with tears falling into the crevasses of her mouth. Amy held Momiji in her arms and he whipped the tears from her eyes.

Yuki stepped up to the front of the crowd. "Well we each get one hit on him. Starting with Kisa and ending with you!" Yuki put his head down when he finished.

"Well, then let's get a move on!" Shigure stated and all left. Except Tohru, who did not know exactly what was going on, but did not want to see Akito.

Akito sat in his room staring outside, when he saw them approach. Akito smiled with a sick pleasure. Each stepped inside one behind the other. Akito stood, "Well hello everyone. I am so happy to see you all, even you, Amy!" All decided that Akito should die the same way Katy did, with a knife. Each had one ready. Shigure and Ayame decided to stay out of it. Haru and Kyo tied him up and threw him up against the wall. "What the hell is going on here!" Akito shouted.

Kisa stepped up first. "This is for hurting me and treating the family horribly!" Kisa stabbed his right leg.

Hiro walked up. "This is for making me fear getting close to Kisa and the others!" He stabbed Akito's left leg.

Momiji came up next. "This is for all of the pain you have caused the family and myself!" Momiji hit him in his right side.

Ritsu was the next one up. "This for making my mother and father crazy!" Ritsu hit the left side.

The one to go now was Kagura. "This is for hurting my Kyo!" She hit Akito in his left hand.

Kureno shook a bit. "This is for treating me like a slave!" Kureno stabbed his right hand.

Rin had the most hateful look. "This is for putting me in the hospital!" Rin stabbed his right arm.

Haru glared at Akito. "This is for hurting Rin, which in turn hurt me!" Haru attacked Akito's left arm.

Hatori walked up next. "This is for taking the only women I have ever loved!" He slashed Akito in the chest.

Kyo approached Akito after Hatori. "This for getting my father involved in everything, for treating me like I am a monster, and for hurting Amy!" He stabbed Akito in the stomach.

Yuki came up next. "This is for beating me and putting me down every chance you got!" Yuki stabbed him in the chest.

Finally Amy stepped up. "This is for every little bit of pain you caused the Sohmas, Tohru, myself, and most importantly Katy!" Amy made the final slash across Akito's throat.

Akito tried to get free, but all of his limbs were useless. With his last breathe Akito muttered this, "You all will pay, even if it is not me!" Akito died slowly and painfully. All let a few tears fall.

"It's finally over," Shigure sighed. Hatori nodded his head.

"Indeed!" A sweet voice came out of nowhere. All of a sudden a light appeared and so did a person. It was Katy's soul. "You all took down your inner monsters, a little brutally mind you, but you killed Akito. Maybe now you will be able to move on with your lives, even you Hatori. I love you!" Katy walked up to Hatori, he tried to kiss her and he did, she disappeared.

Amy comforted Hatori. All went home to rest to wait for the next surprise to come to them!


	10. Ch10 A final farewell

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Hello once again everyone! I hope everyone is doing great. Please enjoy another chapter, and thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter 10

Amy sat outside on the porch, the summer breeze ruffling her blond hair. Her normally curly hair was straightened, for the funeral. Amy had on a deep black dress that came down to her knees. It cut into a V-shape. A black ribbon tied up a bit of her hair. Black heels, and light make-up finished her look. A few streaks were in her make-up from where she had been crying.

The guys came out to join her. "Are you ready to go?" Yuki asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Amy looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah lets go," Amy picked herself up. The only one not coming would be Tohru.

They arrived at the temple. Amy was supposed to speak being the closest one to her, and Hatori would say a few words too. Much to Amy's surprise a lot of the Sohma family showed up. It made Amy smile. Among the group was Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, Kagura, Momiji, Haru, Kisa, and even Hiro. Amy stepped up to the podium.

"Thank you all for coming today. You don't know how much this would mean to Katy, and it means a lot to me," Amy held back the warm tears that were beginning to well up in her eyes. "Well, what can I say? Katy stuck by me no matter what, since we were little. Her bright eyes were so full of hope, that when I had none, it gave me more than I could hold. After I had left, I thought I would never find another friend like her, but I was wrong. I met all of you, and I got new friends. When Katy came back, just made things better, until she was taken from us. She was so young, and did not deserve her fate, but she always did fight for what she loved! Thank you guys once again for coming," Amy finally lost the tears she was holding back.

Amy stepped down from the stand. She fell into Kyo's arms, and Yuki patted her back. Hatori was next to speak.

Hatori tried his hardest to smile, but found it difficult. Sure he had lost a love before, but at least Kana had not been killed by Akito, like Katy. "I never thought I would be able to fall in love again, with everything that has happened. Akito had implanted that fear into me. Then I met Katy and all those fears seemed to disappeared. Akito, once again took my love away from me. I will press on, since it is what she wished, I will probably never fall in love again, but I will not sulk. Katy is happy too, I am sure of it. Thank you everyone," Hatori stepped down. Shigure and Ayame, each put a hand on Hatori's shoulders. Hatori gave Amy a hug.

Everyone then went back to Shigure's house, for the after dinner thing. Amy had spent all day and some of the night before, preparing the food. She could only eat a little, her stomach was still in knots. Around six everyone left, except for Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo of course. Amy sat on the porch watching the moon. It was full and the night sky was full of shining stars. The temperature dropped and Amy was chilled. Someone draped a blanket over Amy. "Kyo?"

"I thought you might get cold. Can I sit with you?" Kyo asked, his face full of concern.

"Sure," Amy smiled at him. Kyo sat down with her, he stared at the stars.

"Are you alright Amy? I just worry about you," Kyo smiled at her. Amy nodded her head yes. "Good. It's so vast," Kyo said.

"What is?" Amy questioned. Amy smiled though, just happy Kyo was by her side. It was like when they were little. They would sit with their master and just talk.

"The night sky. The universe, everything out there," Kyo answered her.

"Never known you to be so poetic Kyo," Amy said. She smiled at him, and he at her. They leaned in towards each other.

"Amy, the phone is ringing for you," Yuki said.

"Coming Yuki. Kyo, don't ever change!" Amy walked into the house. "Hello?" Amy answered the phone.

It was Hatori. "How are you feeling?" Hatori questioned. He sounded completely exhausted.

"I am good, you?" Amy had been so worried about Hatori, the whole day. She just wished she could take the pain away.

"I will be alright. I am going to go try to sleep, tell the others hello, will you?" Hatori asked.

"I will goodnight Hatori," Amy hung up the phone. Amy walked into the living room, where it seemed Kyo and Yuki were having another fight. 'I take it Kyo and Yuki are having another lover's spat?" Amy laughed.

Shigure laughed at her remark. "Indeed!" The boys smacked Shigure on the head. "Well it seems they think differently," Shigure laughed. Amy smiled at their silly antics.

'Thank you guys for everything, oh, and Hatori says hello," Amy walked up to her bedroom. Amy sat on her bed. Amy smiled at the thought of her new friends, and was finally glad Katy was resting in peace. Amy fell into the bed and instantly fell into a sleep.

The next morning was bright. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood. Amy came down in shorts shorts and a blue tank. Amy prepared breakfast. She sat down next to Kyo. Everyone ate happily, just chatting away. Amy left after they ate. She carried pink lilacs in her hand. She came to a grave, it was Katy's. Amy placed the flowers on her grave. "I know these are you favorites, so I brought you some," Amy looked up into the crystal blue sky. "You were my first friend, and now since you told me it was alright to run, I have met new friends. Thank you for helping me be strong!" Amy walked away, the summer breeze ruffling her hair.


	11. Short Story: Shigure's Great Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Hello, again faithful readers! I know I just updated my 10th chapter of Fruits Basket, but I want to do something special. January 29th, is Chinese New Year. It is the year of the dog, and I wanted to do a special story dedicated to everyone's favorite dog, Shigure Sohma! I hope everyone will enjoy it!

Shigure's Great Day!

Shigure sat there writing his brand new rough draft. As much as Shigure wanted an excuse to hide from his editor, he could not find one though. Shigure sat there with a writer's block, he decided to go out for the day. Especially, since everyone else was out.

He walked down the street and passed by a coffee house. He looked in the window, to see Kyo and Amy sitting there with each other. How Shigure longed to be young and in love again. He walked into a bookstore, hoping for an idea to come. A woman walked in, she looked to be only a year or two younger than Shigure himself. She was gorgeous, she had long following brown hair that fell to the end of her back. Her eyes were a deep gray. She flipped through a mythology book. She laughed at it's foolishness. Shigure walked up to her.

"Hello, do you come here often?" Shigure asked with a huge grin.

"If that was a pick up line, it was the worst I've heard yet!" The young woman said. While never taking her eyes out of the book.

Shigure laughed. "No, this would be. Since I interrupted your reading, I would like to treat you to a cup of coffee," Shigure's eyes were so full of hope.

The woman noticed this quickly. "Alright, I will come. My name is Ember, and your's is?"

"I am Shigure Sohma," The two of them walked out of the store, and headed to a nice little restaurant not too far off. "So what kind of stuff are you into my dear?" Shigure questioned.

I like a lot of things. I can play the drums and I really do NOT like dressing up. Though, my family likes to throw a lot of parties that require such things. It really is unnerving!" Ember scorned, at this fact. Shigure laughed at her. "What is so funny?" She gave Shigure a hateful glance.

"It is just my family can rarely get together anymore. We just got ride of the thorn in our side. We are all trying to adjust to it," Shigure smiled.

Ember frowned. "I am sorry. I guess I have no reason to complain," she went to smile at Shigure, but stopped herself, so he wouldn't think she liked him.

"Oh, it is all alright, no fowl," Shigure grinned, his cheesy grin at her. Ember blushed, a thing she did not do often.

They talked for just a few hours, neither wanting it to end. Ember walked out first, with Shigure right behind her. Shigure faced her. "I am glad you came," Shigure said.

"You know I am actually glad also!" Ember smiled. He kissed her lightly on the lips. Her eyes widened with shock, then she shut them. "Goodbye Shigure. Maybe we can get together again," Ember could believe what she was saying.

"Just call," Shigure walked off. He smiled all the way home.

Everyone was already back when Shigure came home. He wrote for a while, he thought he might actually finish a book by deadline.

Shigure walked out into the living room area. Amy smiled at him as she put down some dinner for Shigure."So Shigure, how was your day?" Amy sat acrossed the table from him.

"It was a great day!" Shigure laughed when he said this. Amy looked confused and just continued eating.

Inside Shigure's book was a special tribute, to the woman who inspired him, Ember. Shigure wished that their paths would cross again one day.


	12. Ch11 Fear is only the beggining

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Hello, all those who read my Fruits Basket Story. I am sorry it took so long to update, my computer went bad, and then I did not have a writing program, so it was one bad thing after another. Anyway, here is my newest chapter of Fruits Basket, enjoy!

Chapter 12

Amy sat under a small blossom tree, simply reading an old book. It had been a month since the deaths of Akito and Katy. The pain still burned her heart, but she now had the strength to continue on, as did Hatori. Amy looked at her watch; it read 5:30, so she began to head home.

On her way, Amy noticed a small orange cat that laid by the side of the road. It was covered it dirt and a bit of blood fell by its mouth. "KYO!" Amy ran to him screaming. She picked him up and hurried back to the Sohma home.

When she arrived Tohru ran out with a towel and wrapped Kyo's small body in it. The two girls cleaned his body and waited for him to transform back before they asked him any questions.

It seemed like an eternity had passed when Kyo finally woke up and transformed back. "Hey," He whispered to Amy and Tohru.

Amy placed her hand on Kyo's forehead. "What in the hell happened to you?"

"I am not sure I really did not see the face. He was obviously stronger and older than me." Amy pulled Kyo's head into her lap, while Tohru ran to get more bandages.

"Well, I am glad I found you." Amy smiled, as she stroked Kyo's hair. Tohru handed her the bandages and walked out of the room, muttering under her breath. "Are you going to be alright?" Amy asked Kyo, as he began to doze off.

"Yes," His head fell on a pillow and he fell asleep.

Amy walked out of his room and down the stairs. Shigure met her at the bottom. "He will be fine. I just wish I knew who did this to him." Amy sighed.

"Do not fret over it." Shigure patted her on the back. He was about to tell her something else, when a hard knock fell upon the door. Shigure ran to answer it.

Amy's eyes grew wide with fear as she saw her father step inside. She noticed his knuckles were red and had been bleeding. She grew angry, and ran up to him. "You are the one who jumped Kyo!" Amy spat at her father.

He grinned from ear to ear, as if he were proud of what he had done. "How is the freak?" He leaned down next to Amy's ear. "I saw him transform into the cat." He snickered.

"Excuse me Shigure, my father and I need to speak in private." Amy's eyes never left her father. When Shigure left the room, she spoke again. "What do you want you bastard?"

He smacked her crossed the face. "Do not speak to me like that! If you want me to keep my mouth shut, then come back home with me, and be the obedient daughter you were meant to." He brushed his fowl lips over the part of her cheek and had struck.

"Fine!" She ran to her room and packed quickly.

Kyo fell into her room. "Do not do this." He almost whimpered.

She hugged him tight. "I have no choice. Like I told you Kyo never change. I love you just the way you are!" She kissed his cheek and ran downstairs. Her eyes were filling with hot tears. _I do not want to go back. What choice do I have though? My father was right, there is no escape!_ Amy thought as she came face to face with her father again. "I am ready." Her throat tightened against the words.

"That's daddy's little angel." He laughed, for he knew he had finally won. He hugged her like a normal father would. "To you I am almighty and you will never defy me again!" His whispered words made her whole body shutter.

Kyo tumbled down the stairs. Amy wanted to run to him, but her father's nails dug into her shoulders, paralyzing her.

"Sorry boy, I did not realize how badly I had beaten you. Do not worry it will not have to happen again." His eyes held great triumph and glory for what he had done to Kyo. "Come on my little angel, let's go." He shoved Amy out the door. She turned to look at Kyo and mouthed, 'I am so sorry' to him. All the way back to her father's house she wept.


	13. Ch12 New arrivals

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Hello! Alright I messed up a little at the end of my last chapter. I did not mean to make it to where they left and there needs to me of a fight, so I am starting this one still at Shigure's house and Amy and her father have not left yet. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please enjoy!

Chapter 12

"Let go of me! I do not want to go with you!" Amy fought against her father's grip.

"You will come quietly or I will tell this family's secret, if they live long enough," He hissed.

Amy gave up the struggle, she couldn't risk hurting the Sohmas and she knew she had lost. She knew she had to begin mentally preparing herself for what was to come. She looked at Kyo's injured body sitting at the bottom of the stairs and couldn't find the words to say she was sorry.

Hatori stepped through the door, as Shigure came back into the room. "Release the young lady," Hatori ordered in his usual even and calm tone.

Amy's father tossed her behind him and he stepped toward Hatori. "You think you can stop me?" He asked with a wicked grin, challenging Hatori.

Hatori raised his hand. "Yes, but you won't remember," Hatori erased Amy's father's memories of not only the Sohmas, but of Amy, her mother, and her mother's side of the family. "Now sir, we understand that you got lost, but you really shouldn't barge into people's homes. Take a left when you leave here and you will be back in town."

"Alright…" Amy's father left, dazed and confused.

Amy stood up, when her father tossed her she had hit the glasses on the table, shattering them and slicing her arm from elbow to wrist. Tears welled up in her eyes as she smiled. "Hatori, thank you, I owe you so much."

"No, this is my way of repaying you. Thanks to you and Katy I was able to experience happiness again; an emotion I had forgotten existed. Now let me stitch up your arm and treat Kyo as well," Hatori gave a small smile.

_The next morning_

Amy made breakfast that morning. Since Tohru was spending the weekend with her friends that left Amy in charge of everything. Amy was glad she didn't have to be in school, she still wasn't sure how she was going to explain her arm. She was happy to see Kyo up and eating. She had been worried about him all night.

"Amy can you make something special for dinner and make more than ordinary?" Shigure asked.

"Sure. Do you mind me asking why?" Amy questioned.

"Not at all, I am having an important friend over," Shigure informed her

"I can't wait to meet your friend Shigure, Amy smiled, as she began planning what she going to make for dinner.

_Later that night_

Shigure walked in with his guest by his side and Amy met them in the living room. "Amy this is-"

"AUNT EMBER?!" Amy shouted.

"My little AMY!" Ember exclaimed as she tackled her niece.

"I take it you two have met before," Shigure laughed lightly.

"Yes, Ember is my aunt on my mother's side. I haven't seen her in years," Amy hugged her aunt tight.

Ember looked at her niece and then at Shigure. "I had no idea this was the new girl who was staying with you Shigure. How are you dear? Is that thing you call father still bothering you?"

"Let's just say he got amnesia. He doesn't remember any of us at all," Amy smiled.

"This means…" Ember's eyes lit up. "Give me some time and I will return," Ember rushed out the door.

_Sometime Later_

Ember walked back in with another young woman by her side. She had black hair with the same blue eyes as Amy. Other than her hair color she looked exactly like Amy. "Amy, when you were born you had a twin sister. However, your father told your mother she could only keep one child, so I took your sister and raised her. Amy meet your sister Mara."

Amy wasn't sure what to think, but she knew it was true for she got the hair color from their father.

"Why the hell are you blond?" Mara asked.

Amy was completely in shock by the question. "I'm naturally a red head, but our former father made me dye it because he prefers blonds," Amy answered. "And what the hell is your problem, where do you get off acting like that?"

Mara just grinned. "Just making sure you weren't a natural, ditzy blond bimbo. You are actually okay."

"I like her, can she stay here Shigure?" Amy asked.

"As long as you don't mind sharing a room and she helps out, I do not see it being a problem," Shigure told her. "I am sorry to have to eat and run, but I have an important meeting." Shigure kissed Ember's cheek as he left.

"No fair I was distracted and that was cheap. I will get you for that Shigure!" Ember hollered over Shigure's laughter.

Shigure arrived at the main house in a short amount of time. He went into a room with another person in it. "Everyone still doesn't know and the family secret is safe."

"Good," Akito grinned.


	14. Ch13 Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Hello, I was going through my old chapters and reviews the other day. I came across the one that mentions Kyo and Amy getting together quickly and my response, but I wanted to put more to it, so this chapter will mainly be a flashback of Amy and Kyo's past together; how they met and how they came to fall for one another.

Ch.13

Amy sat on the roof of Kazuma's dojo. Earlier that day she had went into town, when she passed by the main house of the Sohma family she saw Shigure talking to who she believed to be Akito. She couldn't believe it; she thought they had gotten rid of Akito. She had been avoiding Shigure like the plague, afraid to face him.

"So this is where you have been hiding," Kyo came onto the roof and sat down beside her. He looked at her face and noticed her gaze was distant. "Are you alright? Do you have a fever?" He asked as he put his hand to her forehead.

Amy snapped out of thought by Kyo's warm hand against her skin. "I am sorry, I have just been thinking a lot," She smiled at him. She couldn't help but be drawn to Kyo ever since the first day they met.

_Begin Flashback_

A seven year old Amy snuck out of the house and walked to a nearby dojo. The name plate read Sohma and she knew she was in the right place; it was the place her mother had instructed her to go to with the money enclosed in the letter she had left. She found an older man with long silver hair tied back into a ponytail. "Excuse me, are you Kazuma Sohma?"

He turned to her and smiled kindly. "Yes I am. Can I help you young one?"

"I want to learn martial arts, but before you say anything I have letter for you," Amy handed him a sealed envelope.

Kazuma opened the envelope and began to read the letter.

Dear Kazuma Sohma,

I doubt if you will remember me from high school, but my name is Maria. If you are reading this it means that I have left this world by some means, leaving my daughter venerable to her father. Do not tell anyone it would only make things worse. I ask only one thing from you; teach my daughter, Amy, the martial arts. I want her to be able to defend herself should things get bad. I have enclosed money to pay for her classes, please Kazuma this is last hope. Thank you.

-Maria

Kazuma looked in the envelope and saw the money Maria wrote about. He gave Amy the envelope with the money still in it. "Amy I would enjoy teaching you," Kazuma patted her head.

Amy was so happy and she couldn't wait to start. She began going the next day and went while her father was still at work. She came in to find Kazuma with an orange hair boy her age. "Hello," She smiled at them both.

"Hello Amy. I would like you to meet my foster son and student, Kyo Sohma." Kyo leaned out from behind Kazuma to see Amy. "Kyo say hello."

Kyo walked up to Amy to further evaluate her. "You aren't a Sohma. Why are you teaching her Shishou?"

"She needs us Kyo, her mom ask me through a letter. Her father is unkind and her mother is dead. We must help her Kyo," Kazuma whispered.

Kyo was shocked by what his master had told him and remembered what had recently happened to him. "Alright," He walked up to Amy. "I will help you."

Over the next view weeks Amy and Kyo bonded little by little. Kazuma couldn't help but smile at his son's happiness. Kyo was walking home to Kazuma's when he saw Amy run by and then a larger man running after her. Kyo caught up to her and grabbed her hand. "Come with me!" He pulled her around a couple of corners and after several minutes they had finally lost the man. "Are you alright? Was that your father?"

Amy looked up at him; she had a little bit of dried blood next to her lip. "I am alright, and yes he is. He will find us."

"No, he won't. This is a secret way to the dojo and even if he does know that is where we are going Shishou won't ler him hurt you," Kyo released her hand and watched her knees shake as she began to fall. "Watch out!" He caught as she was going down and he transformed, letting both of them hit the pavement.

"Kyo…" Amy said with wide eyes. Kyo expected her to scream and run away. Amy picked him up and held him close. She carried him back to the dojo.

"Please Shishou don't make her have her memories erased!" Kyo cried to Kazuma. They were in a room alone discussing Amy's fate. "She is the only one that saw and she is my only real friend. Besides, she has nowhere else to go," Kyo blushed and stared at the floor trying to hide his tears.

Kazuma ruffled Kyo's hair to try and calm him. "We will keep this between us and just not tell anyone else," He was happy to see Kyo smile at his choice. "She will live here with us."

While her father was gone, Amy and Kazuma snuck clothes from her home and back to the dojo. Amy and Kyo's bond deepened more and more over the few years they spent living together.

Amy came home one day after spending time with her friend Katy; she had news that she wasn't sure how to share with Kyo. She found him sitting on the roof and she joined him. "Hi," Was all she could say.

"Hey, where have you been?" Kyo smiled at her.

"I have been with Katy. Listen Kyo, my father has begun looking for me again and it is only a matter of time before he finds me here. I cannot risk you and Shishou, so since Katy and her family are moving I will be going with them," Amy looked down at the ground.

Kyo grabbed her hand. "No, we will protect and we can protect ourselves."

"I could never live with myself if something happened to you and Shishou. I am sorry Kyo, I leave in the morning," Amy went inside and fell asleep.

She had already said goodbye to everyone that morning except Kyo. She found him sulking on the roof. "I am leaving," When he said nothing she began to leave.

"Wait…." Kyo said. "I-I-I wish you good luck and we will miss you."

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Amy asked.

Kyo nodded his head at her and just watched her.

Amy was disappointed, she expected more and it just wasn't there. "Good luck Kyo, I will miss you too." Amy kissed his cheek and left.

_End Flashback_

"You know, I never thought I get to see you again when you left Shishou's dojo. I remember regretting certain things…" Kyo whispered.

Amy laughed; she couldn't believe he brought that up when she was just thinking about her past with him. "What do you regret?" She asked him.

"That I didn't tell you the truth. You coming back into my life, I knew that I actually was given a second chance for once in my life. Amy, what I couldn't say to you all those years ago was…I love you," Kyo looked her in the eyes when he said this.

Amy's eyes filled with tears. "You don't know how long I have wanted to hear those words. Kyo I love you too!" Amy cried as she spoke those words. Kyo leaned in and kissed her softly. Amy felt stronger and she knew she would have to face Shigure sooner or later and she couldn't leave her sister alone with him being the pervert he is. Amy and Kyo walked home together walking hand in hand, as Shishou smiled.


	15. Chapter 14 The next step

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Hi! Welcome to another chapter of Fruits Basket. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you will enjoy this next one. Please R&R ^.^

Chapter 14

Amy walked in with Kyo and saw Shigure sitting alone, so she wanted to take advantage of this situation. "Kyo, I want to talk to Shigure alone for a few minutes," She smiled at both men. She watched Kyo walk up to his room and then approached Shigure. "Can we please talk?"

"Of course; sit down," He extended his hand to show her the empty spot next to him. "What is it?" He asked her once she sat.

Amy wasn't sure how to talk to Shigure about what she had seen and how much she felt betrayed by him. She was sure they had taken care of Akito and if for some weird reason he was still alive, why was Shigure talking to him. She figured the best way to talk to him about this was to be straight forward. "Shigure, I was passing by the main house the other day and I saw you talking with Akito."

Shigure's normal warm and inviting smile quickly faded from his face. "I was afraid of this, but you should know what is going on. The man you killed is dead my dear, but it was a stand in for Akito. Akito had to get away for a few days and we didn't want complete chaos so we got someone to fill in for him. He abused his power however, and did awful things that caused you all of your pain. Trust me the real Akito couldn't rape you, even if she somehow could, she isn't that cruel and you are much stronger than she is," Shigure sighed.

"So what if I'm stron-" Amy stopped when she realized the pronoun Shigure used in place of Akito's name. "Wait, did you say she?" Amy was officially confused and couldn't believe her own ears.

"Yes. You see Akito is a woman, but her mother thought it might be better to raise her as a male, that way the head of the family would be a man." Shigure could see this was a lot for her to take in and grabbed some water from the kitchen.

Amy took the water from him, but couldn't manage to swallow the clear liquid. "Do all the zodiac members know?" She had to ask.

"Just recently they found out, but were instructed not to share the information openly. They have all openly forgiven her for all her past mistakes, but there was some repressed anger, which is why it was so easy for them to help take down the stand in. Tohru know as well, but she is good at keeping secrets. I am sorry we didn't tell you." Shigure's voice was thick with guilt and worry.

Amy just shook her head and tried to drink some of the water. "I understand Shigure, I hope to one day meet the real Akito." She stood up and went to her room, where she found Kyo waiting for her with worry deep in his eyes. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"No, no, no, not at all. Alright I was, but only because I was worried…are you mad at me for not telling you?" Kyo braced himself for her potential rage.

"Well, I do suppose you have to be punished for breaking your childhood promise about never hiding things from each other," She shook her head, as he prepared himself for a good wallop. She caught him off guard when she hugged him, turning him into an orange cat. "You silly boy, I am not angry with you. You did what you had to do and I am glad you are the kind of person that can be trusted with a heavy burden such as that secret," She laughed and kissed him on top of his head.

He wanted to be mad at her for turning him into a cat, but wasn't. "I should go to my room and wait until I change back so you do not see anything you don't want to see," Kyo said as he leapt out of her arms and began to walk out.

"Who said there is anything I don't want to see?" Amy winked at him and swore she could see a blush under his fur. " I am sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?" She asked, trying not to laugh.

Kyo thought about it, he knew no one would be home tonight. Tohru was with her friends, Mara with her aunt, Shigure with Ayame, and Yuki with Hatori for some check ups. "Amy, I want….I want to stay with you tonight."

Amy's eyes grew wide and her cheeks became crimson. "In what sense?" She asked, as she heard Shigure leave, making them the only two left.

Kyo jumped onto her bed and leaned on her shoulder. "In every sense," He whispered in her ear, before leaping back off her bed. "The choice is yours," He said beginning to leave again.

"Kyo," She said standing up. "Please stay."

Kyo transformed back, shut the door and walked over to her. "Are you sure about this?"

_You are naked in my room and you want to know if I am sure?_ Amy thought, but she couldn't peel her eyes away from his. "I am sure."

Kyo smiled as he gently kissed her lips and slid off her black shirt, revealing a silk black bra. He let his lips move down to her jaw line and then to her neck, as she let a small moan escape her lips. He moved to the jeans she was wearing and quickly got them off, as she stepped out of them he noticed her black and red boy short underwear. "You match." He laughed.

"I try," She said before kissing his bare chest. She couldn't believe what was happening and her head was spinning, but she was happy.

Kyo made quick work of her bra and underwear, he then scooped her up and carefully set her on the bed, he couldn't help but to stare at her. Her hair was like wild fire, fighting against the raging bright blue water that was her eyes. Her lips were a deep red and there was a pink color across her cheeks.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she watched his calm eyes grow darker with desire as they stared down at her face. She loved how strong, confident and caring he looked.

"Yes, just taking in your beautiful face." He said, giving her no chance to respond as his mouth seized hers. His hand found her breast and he began playing with them as if they were a new shiny toy. He could feel her quiver under him, he then entered her gently so he wouldn't her. A small shocked gasp escaped her lips before she closed her eyes and took him in deeper. As he went deeper and she pushed up against him they became one. He couldn't separate her moans from his, nor could he tell where she started and he ended. He let his mouth explore her body, he was indeed the cat and she was his cream, he couldn't drink fast enough and couldn't get enough of her. When it was all finished he rolled off her and pulled her close.

"I have never felt so…complete," She confessed as she laid her head on his chest.

He pulled the covers over them and kissed her forehead, ever so sweetly. "The same goes for me. Now, we should get some sleep," He whispered into her hair, as he began to drift off.

~Next Morning~

Mara walked in with Yuki that morning and the two headed upstairs. "Never be afraid to go ask my sister something, you will never get anywhere if you are too much of a coward to go for what you want. She is a good problem solver I am sure," She informed Yuki. "Besides, if she is actually asleep, I know for a fact she wears pajamas. At least that is what she told me," Mara laughed as she quietly opened the door to Amy's room. Mara and Yuki couldn't believe what they were seeing; Kyo and Amy snuggled together under the covers. Though they couldn't see if the two were naked, they knew what had happened last night. Mara quietly pulled the door shut and with Yuki walked back downstairs.

"Did you see what I saw?" Yuki asked, but before he could get an answer Hatsaharu walked in. "Good Morning Haru."

"Good morning, did you dye your hair Amy?" Haru asked Mara.

Mara laughed, forgetting sometimes her and Amy looked exactly alike. "Yes, she did, back to her natural red color. I am her twin sister Mara."

Haru nodded his head and sat down next to Yuki. "So she has left me and met someone else." Haru told Yuki, referring to Isuzu.

Yuki stood up and went into the kitchen to get something to drink for all of them. "I am sorry Haru, maybe it just wasn't meant to be with Rin."

Haru simply stared at the floor, not noticing Yuki set the glass in front of him. He knew he was probably right, but how could he just let go of his feelings for her. He then looked up to see Mara only inches from his face across the table. He leaned back a bit, but was somewhat drawn into her blue eyes.

"You remind me of an ox, not just your hair but your attitude. You don't want to let her go, you want to hold on tight, not just because you love her but because you are extremely stubborn. Quit being stupid, she let you go now let her go!" She made her point clear, as she bonked him on the head.

Yuki feared Haru would go black, but found it amusing how accurate she was when she compared him to an ox. His attention was grabbed when Kyo and Amy walked down. "Morning Amy, cat."

"Morning Yuki, how did the check-up go? Oh morning Mara and hello Haru," Amy smiled, she couldn't help but to be happy this morning.

Yuki watched Mara grin wickedly and just nod with Haru at Amy. "It went well," Yuki answered her, as he watched her go into the kitchen to make tea, then he turned to the cat. "I wondered how long you planned to sleep."

"Shut up," Kyo said, but he couldn't hide the small smile that came to his face when he saw Amy.

"So, what did you two do last night?" Mara asked, trying not to laugh.

"Nothing!" Amy and Kyo said at the same time, causing Mara and Yuki to laugh and confused Haru.

Haru stepped outside, and for reasons unknown, even to herself, Mara followed him. "Look I am no expert on the subject since love has always spurned me, but if she was able to move on without a glance back then she wasn't the one for you." Mara faced him and saw dark circles under his eyes. "Hey, are you alright? Have you been sleeping?" She questioned, but got no answer as he passed out and was falling. She caught him in her arms.

Amy heard her sister scream and ran outside to see her sister on the ground with an ox on top of her.


End file.
